fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gon
Gon is the titular protagonist of his eponymous manga series. Wikia Match-Ups * Yoshi VS Gon * Groudon VS Gon History Gon is in fact one of those characters who doesn't really have any backstory. He lives in a jungle to eat... to play... and sleep... because he's Gon... so yeah. Information Background * First Appearance: "Gon" (1991) * Species: Dinosaur * Alignment: True Good * Profession: '''Animal Protector Abilities * '''Gon With the Wind: Strong enough to knock over anyone who smells it. Furthermore, it is also flatulence. * Dino Breath: A fire blast that happens to be relatively large for Gon's size * Teeth: Able to chew through the tentacles of a giant squid * Tail: Can stun even ELEPHANTS! * Claws: For dealing slashing damage. * Flight: Despite having stubby arms, Gon can break the laws of physics and fly by flapping his arms. * Excellent swimmer: Despite being a dinosaur, Gon has a natural affinity for swimming. Feats & Stats * Broke trees casually (Strength) * Can charge through literally anything in his path (Strength) * Can split a giant-sized mushroom in half with just his claw (Strength) * Can split the Earth in half, which would take the force of over roughly a quadrillion Tsar Bombas (Strength) * Can stun larger foes with his roars alone (Strength) * Can knock back thrown stones that are nearly as large as Gon's head to whoever threw them at him (Strength) * Capable of knocking a large chuck of stone down with just a headbutt' (Strength) * Nearly destroyed Africa (Strength) * Split a mountain in half (Strength) * Tossed around much larger creatures or objects like ragdolls (Strength) * Faster than practically any other animal (Speed) * Can eat an entire bush of berries in under a second (Speed) * Can move his body so quickly he can cause fires (Speed) * Jumped from the bottom of the ocean and into the skies and slammed into an eagle's stomach in the process' (Speed) * Can run around the Earth in a matter of seconds (Speed) * Highest known speed is measured at over 6k KM/H (Speed) * Actively shrugs off a pummeling from much bigger animals (Durability) * If ever allowed to destroy Planet Earth, he doesn't take even the slightest damage by destroying the world (Durability) * Isn't fazed by even the deepest water pressure (Durability) * Lepord ended up shattering its teeth after biting Gon to the point where he didn't take damage from the biting attack (Durability) * Got covered by an insane swarm of bees and managed to shrug off the bees on his own despite experiencing multiple bee sting swellings (Durability). Skills & Experiences * Can breath underwater and can even breath in space (Survival Skill) * Can jump on birds to get from one platform to another (Jumping Skill) * Capable of riding the waves like a big wave surfer (Surfer Skill) * Created a beaver house utterly composed of actual tree logs (Skill) * Fought against various opponents in Tekken 3, whatever his appearance in Tekken 3 is canon or not remains to be heard about and even then it wouldn't really matter (Combat Experience) * Helped out a ton of animals (Skill) * Help lead three baby wolves take on a tiger (Combat Experience) * Hunted tons of animals (Combat Experience) * Rode inside of a shark (Skill) * Scared the crap out of larger animals (Skill) * Survived in places such as Antartica (Skill) Resistances & Immunities * Barely affected by divine attacks caused directly by deities, such is the case when True Ogre used his divine-based fire breath on Gon as it only dealt just 1 point of damage to the little dude (Resistance) Faults & Weaknesses * A bit naive (Fault) * Easily angered as anger issues could go beyond comprehension if ever allowed (Fault) * Insects (Weakness) * Despite his impressive feats, he lacks versatility in turn (Fault) * Limited sight in dark places (Weakness) * In some cases, Gon is lazy (Fault) Videos Gon (SNES) game over Tekken 3 - Gon's Ending 30 Minute Loop Gallery Gon as seen in the Manga.png|Gon as he appears in his eponymous manga Gon Flyer for the Tokyo International Anime Fan 2012.png|Gon Flyer for the Tokyo International Anime Fan 2012 Trivia * Gon is one of the select few characters featured here who doesn't have a backstory for obvious reasons. * Gon is a capable dancer as seen in the Super Famicom's version (the Japanese version of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System) of his own eponymous manga. * Gon's adventures are comedic with environmental connotations in most cases. * The creator behind Gon who goes by the name of Masashi Tanaka only mentioned this once about the reason on why he created Gon and his series: "This work contains no dialog or onomatopoetic words. People always ask me why I have done this. From the beginning, I didn't think it was necessary. Manga should be without grammar. I also think that it is strange to give animals human language and make them talk. What I set out to do with Gon was to draw something that was more interesting than anything you could say in words. Manga still has great potential that does not exist in other media. I plan to continue developing the art of expression" * Gon's Ending in Tekken 3 undergoes a continuous loop, which will only stop the moment the player presses Start. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Small Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ancient Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:True Good Category:Time Travelers Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Team Leaders Category:Warrior